FELIZ ANIVERSARIO
by Blackcat2010
Summary: MINIFIC.Todo termina con el "vivieron felices por siempre"?, que pasa cuando después de 10 años de matrimonio,las cosas no parecen ser lo que fueron? Será que cuando el dinero sale por la puerta el amor salta por la ventana? Albert podrá vencer la tentación? LEMON,si no te gusta, no leas.Creado para el festival del fic erótico FA.San valentín 2013
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ ANIVERSARIO.**

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este minific contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON en el siguiente capítulo**

**Mini fic creado para el festival de fic erótico del FA.**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Era una hermosa tarde de Mayo… o al menos así lo creía hasta hace algunos minutos, el atractivo rubio de 42 años sentado frente a la barra, su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas, sin embargo hacían que luciera extrañamente más brillante, y lucir increíblemente más atractivo, su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, firme y ligeramente marcado debido a su continua actividad física al aire libre pese a estar cargado de deberes; con una mano sostenía su segunda copa de whiskey, y con la otra sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente sobre la barra. Llevaba ya 45 minutos observando a los comensales situados en las mesas buscando nerviosamente con la mirada a su amada…

-Candy, por Dios! – pensaba – No es posible que incluso hoy desistas a dejar a los niños un rato con la niñera -

…hacía ya 10 años que habían contraído matrimonio, en cuanto fue la boda de Archie y Annie, ellos se comprometieron y se casaron al poco tiempo, para que esperar más si se conocían de toda la vida; fue una luna de miel verdaderamente mágica, donde él llevó a Candy a conocer Brasil, ese exótico país que él ya hubiera visitado, pero ahora iría junto a su princesa; ellos habían decidido postergar un poco la llegada del primer bebé mientras Candy lo acompañaba en sus viajes de negocios y fue como continuar esa inolvidable luna de miel aún en medio de su trabajo, ya que siempre ideaba formas para escapar e ir a compartir con su amada princesa las bellezas naturales de los lugares a donde iban y amarse en medio de la naturaleza, rodeados de todo lo que les gustaba.

Cuando llegó el primer hijo, a los 2 años de matrimonio, él estaba loco de felicidad…era un hermoso varón de cabellos rubios ondulados, ojos azules característicos de los Andley y graciosas pecas como las de su madre; después llegó su hermosa princesa a los 2 años posteriores, tan parecida a su difunta hermana, de cabellos rizados rubios y hermosos ojos esmeralda y si, también pecosa… aún así lograban ingeniárselas para poder escapar solos y alejarse de la rutina y ser sólo ellos… simplemente Candy y Albert… sin embargo no contaban con que en una de esas escapadas habría una hermosa consecuencia doble quedando Candy embarazada por tercera y última vez de gemelos idénticos cual gotas de agua ambos de cabellos rubios ondulados y ojos azules que parecían pequeños clones de él. Desde entonces las salidas se habían complicado para ellos cada vez más al llegar a ser casi nulas, ya que Candy no quería delegar la educación y cuidado de sus hijos en manos de nanas o institutrices y por lo mismo había dejado su trabajo voluntario en el hospital para poder hacerse cargo por completo de sus pequeños.

Albert no podía quejarse, de hecho le gustaba que su esposa fuera tan dedicada a ellos, después de todo ellos siempre habían estado solos por separado y lo que más anhelaban era tener una familia unida y sólida, pero últimamente sentía que exageraba, la invitaba a alguna parte y para su sorpresa si es que ella llegaba, lo hacía acompañada de la nana y de sus 4 pequeños torbellinos y lo que prometía ser una cita romántica, terminaba convirtiéndose en una salida familiar; él ya había hablado con ella al respecto y ella le decía que él exageraba …pero cuando él la cuestionaba sobre el porque de su proceder, ella terminaba balbuceando y al final admitía que amaba demasiado a sus hijos y que tanto Albert y ella no había tenido el cariño de su madre, ella no quería faltarles a sus pequeños y más ahora que ellos eran plenamente consientes de si ella estaba ausente o no.

Luego sus nuevos socios y negocios… decidió justo a tiempo realizar un par de benéficos negocios con un maduro John Rockefeller (que su tía nunc a se cansó de decirle que eran nuevos ricos sin linaje ni abolengo)y un brillante político y hombre de negocios tan joven como él, Joseph Kennedy; con el primero invirtió en petróleo aprovechando la acusación del gobierno de tener el monopolio más grande del país y dicha unión convino a intereses de Rockefeller para desviar la atención y a Andley que, sin saberlo, con ese negocio salvaría de la ruina total a su familia; y con el segundo al término de la ley seca decidió invertir en el próspero negocio de la importación de whiskey escocés, del cual Albert era gran conocedor; todo eso le fue restando tiempo con su amada princesa y sus hijos, lo hacían ponerse de malas.

Para acabarla… esa maldita crisis financiera, George lo había advertido y aunque la reunión con los 5 banqueros más importantes de New York trató de suavizar el problema que se avecinaba, nada pudieron hacer y ese Octubre negro del 29 dejó en la ruina a millones de personas incluidas familias como la suya, que perdieron fortunas ganadas a lo largo de generaciones y hundiéndolas en la desesperanza; Albert había pasado días y noches enteras encerrado en sus oficinas de Chicago sin siquiera pisar su casa viendo la mejor forma de resolver el problema, sintió como por primera vez en su vida, todo lo que había sufrido, lo que había vivido, sus carencias afectivas y familiares de nada habían servido, una maldita vida en soledad viviendo alejado de sus sobrinos; no pudiéndole decir a ella, a quien más amaba en la vida la verdad de quien era él, todo, absolutamente todo ahora carecía de sentido y todo ese sacrificio se iba literal por el drenaje. Su tiro de gracia, no fue perder negocios, propiedades, liquidar empleados, sino que, para salvar lo que aún conservaba y sentir que no tiraba su vida pasada a la basura y que sus nuevos socios liquidaran sus negocios con él, tuvo que vender la mansión de Lakewood… esa casa que tantos, y tantos recuerdos le traía tanto a él como a Candy, pero que más podía hacer? Un buen comprador se había enamorado irremediablemente de aquella hermosa mansión y le ofrecía en medio de esa gran crisis una cantidad muy generosa que le daba la oportunidad de continuar adelante y medio mantener el estilo de vida que sus hijos y resto del clan tenían o no aceptar y terminar de hundirse.

Y el colmo… acaso podía haber más!, tenía ya más de un mes sin tener sexo con su adorada esposa… al pensar en eso apresuró su tercer whiskey de la noche… los niños habían contraído paperas y como maldición no enfermaron todos juntos, sino de manera escalonada, primero los gemelos, posteriormente el mayor y al final la princesita de la casa, con lo que Candy se había mudado al menos en 3 ocasiones de habitación en ese periodo, pero no había coincidido en la cama con él, y el único día que al fin durmió con ella eso hizo efectivamente… dormir… aunque él sabía que ese no era la raíz del problema, Candy tenía tiempo de estar cambiada con él, sería que lo dejó de amar?, el sólo pensar en esa posibilidad llenó de terror a perder lo más hermoso que tenía en su vida, ya no sabía que más hacer, por lo que le pidió, le suplicó que se reunieran solos como en los viejos tiempos, hablarían sobre ellos y retomar esa promesa que se hicieran en aquel árbol cuando compartieron el sándwich hacía más de 10 años de compartir todo.

Estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, pago sus tragos y comenzaba a sonar una música de jazz de fondo, algunas parejas comenzaban a llenar la pequeña pista de baile, de repente vio a una hermosa mujer de espaldas con un hermoso vestido en satín verde con cuello halter que hacía perfecto contraste con su cabello rojizo abajo del hombro, dudó un momento en acercarse a la dama, pero por fin se animó y la tocó a la espalda…

-Señorita, me permite?

La dama lo volteo a ver con aire seductor, su mirada era fija y penetrante, como queriéndolo desnudar con la mirada; el vestido por enfrente tenía un escote pronunciado sin ser vulgar pero que definía perfectamente un par de voluptuosos senos…

-Por supuesto señor, tome asiento… me temo que mi esposo ya no llegó a la cita, tengo ya más de media hora esperándolo- mientras hacía ademán de permitirle acompañarla en su mesa.

- No es posible que hayan dejado plantada a alguien como usted, definitivamente y con todo respeto, su esposo debe ser ciego o muy tonto al dejar a una dama tan hermosa aquí sola-

-Más bien un hombre demasiado ocupado… suspiró la pelirroja… - mi esposo le dedica mucho tiempo a los negocios, no quiere que nada nos haga falta a lo cual le estoy completamente agradecida sabe… sin embargo a raíz de la gran depresión que sufrió el país en el 29, mi esposo ha estado verdaderamente insufrible… una mirada de tristeza se dibujó en sus hermosos ojos.

Albert sintió que el corazón se le aprisionó al ver esa mirada en la pelirroja, de alguna forma se sentía identificado con esa persona a quien ella describía, cuantas familias como la de él se habían visto afectadas no sólo a nivel económico sino afectivo por la crisis? Bien dicen que cuando el dinero sale por la puerta, el amor salta por la ventana… -Pero porque dice usted que insufrible y que es lo que le causa esa tristeza?-

-El pasa mucho tiempo en su oficina, y más desde aquel Octubre del 29 cuando perdimos mucha de la fortuna y propiedades, a mi esposo casi nunca lo veo, mis hijos lo extrañaban mucho, se que lo hizo para el bienestar de la familia, no le reprocho nada, pero a raíz de eso, él parece estar casi siempre de mal humor, ya no juega como antes con los niños, luego al fin niños se enferman y me ha dejado sola a que yo me haga cargo de todo cuando antes me apoyaba, les grita casi todo el tiempo, mis hijos ya empiezan a tenerle miedo; parece que está más preocupado por el dinero que por la familia que dice defender e incluso conmigo esta casi todo el tiempo muy serio, él no era así conmigo y mejor he cambiado de recámara en estos últimos días, para que estoy junto a alguien que a duras penas me gruñe… en eso la pelirroja sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta… -sabe, no se ni porque le estoy contando esto a alguien extraño-

-A veces ayuda contar nuestras cosas a gente que no nos conoce, por cierto… le ha platicado esto a su esposo?-

-No! , es la primera vez que lo cuento señor, de hecho supuestamente hoy era nuestro aniversario de bodas y él me había invitado a este lugar, me dijo que vendría después de salir de su trabajo, para serle sincera se me hizo raro que después de mucho tiempo me invitara a salir, sin embargo no llegó.-

-Que coincidencia… sabe, hoy también es mi aniversario de bodas- respondió el rubio…- y también quedé con mi esposa de encontrarnos aquí…-

-Y no llego… -

-No, no llegó… sabe ella es una mujer verdaderamente encantadora, un verdadero ángel…

-Pero…. Interrumpió la pelirroja…

-….pero últimamente le presta más atención a los niños, está más al pendiente de sus necesidades y parece que no se da cuenta que antes que ser madre es mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante y la extraño como tal…. habíamos quedado hace varios años que todo lo compartiríamos y ella no lo hace ya, siento que se escuda en los niños para no estar conmigo; a veces reconozco que eso me pone de malas y me refugio más en mi trabajo, independiente de eso, la verdad quiero finiquitar muchos asuntos aquí en América; perdí muchas propiedades para evitar la bancarrota, mantener cierto nivel económico y asegurarles un buen futuro a mi familia; entre ellas una residencia muy especial para ambos y eso me ha tenido un poco deprimido, prefiero regresar a Londres o Escocia y atender los asuntos y negocios que me quedan desde allá, es por eso que he estado también mucho tiempo encerrado en la oficina, siento que debo volver a mis raíces y llevarme a mi familia… y eso nos llevó a otra discusión, ella se niega a irse, argumenta que sus amigos, su familia, su vida esta en América …

-suspiró- …- le pedí, que hoy que es nuestro aniversario delegara el cuidado de los niños con la niñera y nos viéramos aquí , yo no podía pasar por ella a la casa ya que nos atrasaríamos más, tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos a solas como antes, cuando solo éramos ella y yo y tenía la esperanza que ella apareciera e hiciéramos de esta noche algo mágico, pero no llego… -

-Y se lo ha dicho así de esa forma a ella, lo ha compartido con ella? – le dijo arqueando levemente una de sus cejas...

Sonrojándose… -No… no se lo he dicho tampoco -

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja le había tomado las manos y se vieron fijamente a los ojos cuando comenzó a sonar una música romántica de fondo…

-Me permite esta pieza bella dama?

-No lo sé… aunque mi esposo no esta presente, soy una mujer casada…

-Sólo bailaremos, no pasará nada que usted no quiera que pase…. Dijo Albert en forma coqueta y haciéndole un guiño.

Comenzaron a bailar junto a las demás parejas, parecía que se conocieran de años, ya que se acoplaban perfectamente a la música que sonaba… al terminar la pieza regresaron a la mesa…

-Pues… - dijo Albert – debido a que nuestras respectivas parejas decidieron dejarnos esperando, y yo en lo particular tengo hambre, que le parece si la invito a cenar, odio cenar solo-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, total… pues ya que el insensible de su esposo nunca llegó y estaba con ella ese manjar masculino, no iba a pasar de largo la oportunidad…

-Esta bien, después de todo aunque separados creo debemos festejar- y le sonrió de manera seductora mientras de nuevo ponía su mano sobre la de él….

Albert pidió la carta y procedieron a ordenar… cualquier persona que los hubiera visto departiendo, platicando, riendo y bebiendo nunca hubieran imaginado que eran 2 perfectos extraños que habían coincidido en el lugar y momento adecuado… más bien parecían una pareja de enamorados, y aún más cuando Albert levantó su copa y le dijo…

-Pues feliz aniversario mi bella pelirroja-

-Feliz aniversario mi galante rubio- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Llegó la hora de retirarse, Albert como buen caballero ayudó a la dama a ponerse de pie tomó él su saco y ella su abrigo y bolso y posteriormente le dijo…

-Permítame llevarla a su casa

-No gracias, hoy ha hecho ya mucho por mi, además no quiero levantar suspicacias de ningún tipo, será mejor que tome un taxi y me retire.-

-De ninguna manera señora, insisto… no sería correcto dejarla sola en la noche-

Así se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el auto, el galantemente abrió la puerta del pasajero para que la bella pelirroja entrara quedando un momento lo suficientemente juntos… ella quedó embriagada del olor a maderas que el rubio emanaba y cerró brevemente sus ojos llenándose de su olor mientras se acercaba a su cuello, momento que él aprovecho para acercarse a ella y la recargó contra el auto mientras acariciando sus labios con los de ella y empezando a besarla… ella respondió a ese beso que en un principio era suave y romántico, y comenzó a ser cada vez más apasionado y demandante; el rubio había abandonado ya sus labios y recorrían su delicado cuello mientras su mano comenzaba a tocar sus senos a través del delicado vestido de satín que la dama portaba, sus pezones comenzaron a erguirse ante el contacto de la mano experta de Albert y con la otra acariciaba su hombro desnudo… la dama reaccionó al recordar que se encontraban en plena calle…

-Señor, este no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado- dijo con un tono de voz entrecortado….

-Tiene razón…- la interrumpió Albert- será mejor que nos retiremos a un lugar más cómodo sino tiene inconveniente.

La pelirroja un poco turbada ante lo que acababa de suceder, subió al elegante auto y él pronto se coloco en el lugar de conductor y de inmediato comenzó a conducir por un barrio no muy elegante… la pelirroja observaba con cuidado el rumbo de la ciudad por donde iba conduciendo el rubio sin emitir palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a las puertas de un edificio algo viejo...

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.

-Hemos llegado mi bella dama…

-Pensé que alguien como usted viviría en otro rumbo de la ciudad, no de este lado…

-Le incomoda el lugar mi bella dama… -le dijo mientras entraban e iban subiendo las escaleras…

-No, en absoluto… es un lugar hermoso después de todo- suspiró...

-Sabe, este viejo edificio y este departamento en particular me traen recuerdos muy hermosos de cuando era yo más joven- le dijo mientras introducía la llave en la puerta del pequeño departamento y la hacía pasar-

...y bueno… decidí rescatar y remodelar este lugar antes de todo lo que sucedió el 29, fue lo último que adquirí y al estar en una zona suburbana ni quien quisiera este inmueble.

Al entrar y encender la luz, la pelirroja vio un acogedor departamento con muebles y accesorios muy sencillos, pero que le daban un ambiente más bien cálido, de hogar…recorrió con la mirada cada rincón, cada espacio de esa sala-comedor y comenzó a adentrarse a el… estaba la pequeña cocina, el baño con su tina y la ducha, y una sola recámara con una amplia cama y sobre los muebles había varias velas que aún no eran encendidas…

Regresó a la sala y el rubio había encendido ya la chimenea, aunque primavera pero la noche había refrescado un poco, y tenía ya dos copas con champagne en la mano.

-Le gustó lo que vio mi dama? -Le dijo con coquetería….

-Si, es un pequeño departamento hermoso y muy acogedor… usted lo amueblo?

-Si, así es… los muebles tiene poco que los adquirí, como le comento, este departamento me trae recuerdos muy felices de mi vida… mientras le dijo eso se acercó a ella peligrosamente y casi en un susurro muy cerca de su cuello le dijo…aquí tiene su copa…

Ella la tomo nerviosamente, ese aliento de él le quemaba desde la piel y las entrañas…ese hombre de verdad la ponía completamente nerviosa, el solo recordar como la había besado en plena calle hacía que se excitara y la piel se le erizara….

-Bien, y porque vamos a brindar?

-Por usted y por mi, por la vida, por haber coincidido…

Chocaron sus copas y tomaron su contenido… Albert no le quitaba la vista a la hermosa pelirroja que tenía frente a él, debía andar en sus treinta y cuatro y para tener hijos conservaba un hermoso cuerpo y unas curvas realmente deliciosas que la maternidad habían acentuado haciéndola una mujer endemoniadamente sexy y luego ese vestido que se ceñía a ella casi como una segunda piel, su pene comenzó a erguirse dolorosamente contra su pantalón de sólo verla, olerla… no supo que sucedió ni porque, pero las ganas de besarla, de poseerla eran cada vez más fuertes, dejó la copa sobre la chimenea y simplemente se dejo llevar, se acerco a ella, la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla…

La pelirroja al inicio se sorprendió pero respondió al beso del rubio y no supo ni como dejó su copa sobre la chimenea también y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y una de sus manos subieron por la nuca de él causándole erizamiento en toda su piel…sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, el sabor del champagne y el de ellos mismos era verdaderamente embriagador…

Albert comenzó a darle pequeños besos y mordiscos por la línea de la mandíbula a la pelirroja y sin querer le dejó varias marcas rojas en el cuello y la clavícula… ella hizo hacia atrás la cabeza permitiéndole a él bajar su cabeza e irse perdiendo entre el escote de su vestido….

-No sabes que ganas tenía de hacerte esto hermosa…. –l e dijo con voz enronquecida por la lujuria - desde que te vi con este vestido lo único que podía pensar era en que estabas casi desnuda, ya que no se te nota ninguna marca de ropa interior, no sabes como me tuve que contener de no sacarte del restaurante apenas te vi , traerte aquí y hacerte mía…-

... mientras le susurraba y ronroneaba sobre la piel del cuello haciendo que su piel se erizara mientras acariciaba circularmente y jugueteaba con sus pezones sobre su vestido, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, sobre la tela del vestido comenzó a succionarle rítmicamente uno de los pezones y luego procedió a mordisquearlos suavemente, ahora cambiaba al otro seno…succionó ahora más lento haciendo la caricia más tortuosa para la pelirroja que jadeaba , con su otra mano iba subiendo lentamente el vestido de su compañera hasta llegar a una de sus redondas nalgas y las puntas de sus dedos rozaban la suave piel de su dueña …

...ella no perdía tiempo y sobre la ropa acariciaba con desesperación la espalda, pasó sus delicadas manos sobre sus pectorales y bajo una de ellas hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de él acariciando sobre su pantalón su miembro ya endurecido, y arrancándole a Albert un fuerte gruñido…

-Ahhhhh hermosa… eso me enloquece – le dijo en un susurro.

El había logrado abrir aún más el escote del delicado vestido de satín aunque terminó rompiendo la delicada tela y liberado uno de sus senos, ahora jugueteaba y sobaba rítmicamente con su pulgar ese delicado pezón rozado, bajo su cabeza dando pequeños besos y mordidas y al llegar al pezón decidió succionarlo y lengüetearlo y con su otra mano acariciaba y torturaba lenta y rítmicamente el otro pezón mientras ella literalmente se retorcía de placer, era como cera derritiéndose en sus manos…

Ella no se había quedado quieta, mientras él la besaba y jugueteaba con sus pezones, ella había zafado su corbata y sacado su camisa de entre su pantalón…acariciaba y sobaba esa fuerte espada y sus manos viajaban ahora sobre los aún definidos pectorales del su rubio acompañante… necesitaba besarlo, lamerlo, probarlo…

... así que sin demora comenzó a tratar de desabrochar los botones de su camisa casi sin éxito, era tal la excitación y deseo que tenía por tocarlo que no le importó y simplemente comenzó a arrancarle y rasgar literalmente la camisa con desesperación , se la quitó y la aventó mientras besaba , lamía , mordía y tocaba ese amplio pecho masculino….

-Vaya… estamos ansiosos?- le dijo Albert con una sonrisa sarcástica… te urge tenerme hermosa?

-Cállate! …. Me desconcentras….- fue lo único que ella le dio por respuesta entre dientes y jadeos…

El simplemente se rió ante la respuesta de la pelirroja…. Y respondió… - creí que era un mito eso de que las pelirrojas eran temperamentales y fogosas, pero veo que….

…ella lo calló con un beso apasionado sobre los labios, esos labios deliciosamente masculinos que simplemente se le antojó mordisquear y succionar suave su labio inferior mientras lo iba empujando hacía el sofá que se encontraba atrás de ellos y quedando ella arriba de él aprovechando para quitarle el cinturón…

-Este es el juego que quieres jugar ahora hermosa?... le dijo con una voz cargada de deseo y pasión… -sólo te digo que esto lo podemos jugar 2 y no sólo tú-

…dicho lo anterior abrió el broche del vestido detrás de su cuello , bajo el cierre detrás de sus caderas mientras bajó una mano entre las nalgas de la pelirroja para acariciarla y efectivamente… notó que la pelirroja lo único que tenía como ropa interior eran unas pantaletas transparentes en seda muy diminutas para la época y un liguero que sostenían las medias que traía y calzando unos zapatos de tacón negros… terminó de sacar el vestido, que por la desesperación de verla casi desnuda, terminó rasgándolo un poco más… en esa posición que tenía semi sentado y ella sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre él, que simplemente se incorporó recargando su espalda contra el sillón y se perdió entre los senos de la pelirroja… Albert estaba casi fuera de control, la mordisqueaba, lengüeteaba, succionaba…esos senos, esos pezones lo volvían loco y parecía causar un efecto igual o mayor sobre su compañera y ella ya no gemía, prácticamente ya gritaba mientras movía frenéticamente su pelvis contra el pene de Albert que aún estaba dentro de su pantalón.

Esos minutos parecían eternos para la pelirroja, el placer que le daba ese hombre era enorme y más cuando empezó a sentir como él acariciaba sus pliegues íntimos ya muy humedecidos sobre la pantaletas hasta encontrar su clítoris, el cual comenzó a acariciar magistralmente en movimientos lentos y circulares dejando un círculo mojado en las pantaletas…

-Ohhhh Dios, sí…sigue, no te detengas por favor-…. Gemía la pelirroja y se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Albert mientras mordisqueaba lengüeteaba las tetillas de él y dejando marcas en su cuello y pecho…

-Ahhhh… me encanta lo que haces hermosa- Albert jadeó….

Siguió con las caricias a la hermosa pelirroja que tenía en sus piernas y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, intensificó las caricias sobre el clítoris de la pelirroja cuando la sintió vibrar y convulsionarse en un orgasmo….

-Dios! Eso estuvo genial amor, pero ahora verás de qué forma te gratifico el orgasmo que me acabas de causar- dijo la pelirroja con la respiración y la voz aún entrecortadas…

…se bajó de las piernas de Albert y desabrochó y bajo el pantalón y el bóxer... conforme iba bajando las prendas, fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos por entre los muslos y las piernas del rubio, el cual comenzó a gemir y jadear con más fuerza…

-Que se supone que estas haciendo?...ahhhhh mi Dios!, me vas a volver loco… -

-Y todavía no empiezo- le dijo la pelirroja, mientras ahora los besos húmedos iban en subida… su lengua hacía sinuosos caminos por sus pantorrillas, las piernas, los muslos…

- …. wow! Me espera mi premio mayor amor…- lo dijo mientras veía fijamente hacia la masculinidad erguida de aquel rubio imponente….

Albert tragó seco… será que… se va a atrever? La impaciencia, la expectación y la excitación se apoderaba de él y cuando menos sintió, ella tomó su pene por la base ...

– amor, de verdad que estas enorme, muy bien dotado- le dijo, mientras su lengua rozaba y acariciaba desde abajo sus testículos….

-Ohhhhh mi Dios… ahhhhh…. Que haces?, eso se siente simplemente delicioso…- Albert se estremecía y jadeaba pesadamente ante cada lengüetazo mientras sus uñas literalmente las clavaba a la tela del sillón…

-Nunca te lo habían hecho antes?- pregunto juguetona y coqueta a la vez - tu esposa nunca te lo ha hecho así?-

Albert pensó para si – no, nunca me lo habían hecho, sólo en mis fantasías más alocadas y mi dulce Candy es una mujer muy audaz y adelantada para su época, pero….

– ahhhhhhhh, no - jadeo… ese nuevo lengüetazo que atravesó desde abajo hacía arriba de sus testículos lo sacaron de sus breves pensamientos…

-..me enloqueces - dijo como única respuesta.

-Te gustaría que tu mujer fuera quien te hiciera esto y no yo?- preguntó la pelirroja sacándolo de su ensoñación de nueva cuenta, mientras ahora su boca se apoderaba de uno de esos deliciosos testículos que era saboreado como si se tratara del más suculento manjar….

Albert estaba perdido completamente en esas sensaciones nuevas, había sabido por boca de algunos socios y amigos lo increíblemente excitante, erótico y delicioso que era eso, obvio eran hombres que habían tenido alguna amante o habían acudido con alguna prostituta ya que eran las únicas en esas épocas capaces de dar semejante placer y él no iba a acudir con ninguna de esas mujeres…

-Te estoy hablando amor… te gustaría que tu mujer fuera quien te diera este placer? - ahora lo veía fijamente hacia esos deslumbrantes ojos azules, que ahora parecían más oscuros debido a la dilatación de las pupilas de su dueño por la lujuria…

Albert no podía siquiera emitir palabra alguna, así que asintió con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica y comenzó a zafar con el mejor cuidado que pudo la peluca roja y arrojándola a un lado, descubriendo así un sedoso cabello rizado rubio alborotándolo un poco…

Los ojos de Candy estaban oscurecidos también por la pasión y el deseo, Albert nunca había visto esas esmeraldas tan oscurecidas como hoy, nunca había descubierto esa faceta de su adorada pequeña hasta esa noche, ella podía ser muy apasionada y salvaje, pero definitivo no había descubierto aún el potencial que ella guardaba…

Ella simplemente sonrió desde su posición y procedió ahora a lengüetear lentamente desde la base hasta la punta el pene de su esposo mientras no dejaba de verlo fijamente… quería verlo perdido en la pasión, quería ver cada expresión de su cara, el sólo saborearlo, verlo hacía que ella se excitara de nueva cuenta… así estuvo jugando con él varios minutos, mientras su pene, se ensanchaba y endurecía aún más.

-ahhhhh Dios pequeña…. Ohhhhhh …. Diooooos! Me estas matando de placer - los jadeos ,gemidos no se hicieron esperar, eran más fuertes, Albert sentía que con cada lamida se venía, tenía que controlarse, era demasiado bueno para estropearlo en unos minutos…

Candy tomó entonces la base del pene con una mano subiendo y bajándola por todo lo largo y con su lengua acarició circularmente el muy sensible e hinchado glande de Albert, jugueteó con su lengua el delicado frenillo movimiento con el cual hizo que él se estremeciera y tensara, aprovechó un poco del líquido pre seminal que ahora salía del glande para ayudarla a lubricarlo…

-Pequeña, ahhhhhhh… es una tortura verdaderamente deliciosa, donde…. Ohhhh mi Diosssss, donde aprendiste a hacer esto?-

-Te recuerdo que soy enfermera, y que tengo contacto aún con algunas ex compañeras y… digamos que me han prestado algunos libros y quise darte este regalito…-

Albert trataba de aguantar lo más que podía… habían sido varias semanas de abstinencia y ahora tenerla así, y dándole ese placer, no sabía si aguantaría más antes de eyacular…

Candy entonces procedió a introducir el miembro palpitante de su esposo a su boca… la calidez y humedad hacían que Albert literalmente se convulsionara, con una mano sujetaba el pene de su esposo, con la otra acariciaba sus testículos y su boca subía y bajaba por el eje de su miembro…. cada embestida que Candy le proporcionaba con su boca, con sus labios eran más de lo que Albert esperaba para esa noche. Minutos después Albert simplemente mando a volar el poco autocontrol que poseía y sintió como descargó su semen en la boca de ella…

-Candy, amor….. ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…..- el placer había sido brutal, en su vida había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso como ese, el orgasmo aún seguía golpeándolo y extasiándolo , se incorporó mientras veía a una Candy vestida únicamente con sus pantaletas, medias y liguero, la cargó y mientras iba besándola a lo largo del cuello la llevó a la cama…

-Ahora me toca a mi darte el mismo placer princesa- … y sin mediar más palabras arrancó la pantaletas rompiéndola y separo sus muslos… beso apasionada mente cada uno de ellos y fue acercándose hacía su vulva…Candy se estremecía ante cada caricia y su vulva se encontraba ya hinchada y mojada ante la excitación y anticipación…

Albert abrió los pliegues húmedos de su esposa y acarició el sensible clítoris con su pulgar en forma circular, Candy gemía y se retorcía sobre la cama…

-Te gusta lo que sientes princesa?, ahora se pondrá mejor….- y diciendo lo anterior comenzó a introducir su dedo índice dentro de la estrecha vagina mientras seguía acariciando rítmicamente el hinchado clítoris…

-Bert…. Ahhhhh mi príncipe…. Ohhhhhh Dios!, sentía como casi en cuestión de minutos estaba al borde de otro orgasmo, sin embargo Albert retiró los dedos y le acarició suavemente las nalgas… ella gimió en protesta…. –oye!-

-Espera princesa… quiero probarte, quiero hacerte con mi boca como me lo hiciste a mi- y dicho lo anterior, acercó la punta de la lengua hacia ese punto ultra sensible ya, y lamio de manera lenta, casi agobiante ese clítoris que estaba cada vez más turgente y sobresaliente, eso provocó que Candy literalmente aullara y levantara las caderas de manera instintiva, lo que descontroló a Albert , el tenerla en esa posición, con su sexo mojado, palpitante, hizo que su pene le palpitara y se endureciera nuevamente….

Quería darle aún más placer a su princesa, hacerla venirse de nuevo y penetrarla…

-Dios Candy, eres deliciosa, exquisita… no sabes cuanto te extrañe amor, cuanto extrañe tu cuerpo, tu olor…. - su lengua daba lametazos cada vez más rápidos y urgidos, sentía como Candy se tensaba y arqueaba más y más… introdujo dos dedos en su vagina y la penetraba con ellos y su lengua lamia a lo largo y en círculos el clítoris de Candy, con su mano libre la alargó hasta sus senos e iba acariciándolos y acariciando los endurecidos pezones de su amada…

-Albeeert… ayyyy , ohhhhh… Al - bert! –

Albert introdujo un tercer dedo… - Candy, mi dulce Candy… sigues siendo tan estrecha, estas tan caliente y húmeda-

… cuando sintió su orgasmo, su vagina se estrechaba palpitando entre sus dedos… aún palpitando, los retiró y acaricio levemente el clítoris de su princesa mientras se iba colocando entre sus piernas, jaló un cojín y lo colocó bajo la cadera de Candy, abrió aún más sus piernas, tomo su miembro con una mano y procedió a penetrarla… con el cojín bajo ella logró un ángulo diferente y más profundo para la penetración, comenzó con movimientos suaves que hicieron que Candy comenzara a gemir de nuevo…

-Albert, más rápido, más fuerte, cógeme más…. Me encanta sentirme llena de ti-

Para Albert esas palabras eran magia, el sentir que su pequeña después de 10 años lo seguía deseando de esa forma, y lograba excitarla de esa forma hacia que él se pusiera a mil…

-Claro que te cojo amor, me encanta cogerte, me encanta sentirte así…- tomó los tobillos de Candy y los puso sobre sus hombros para profundizar aún más la penetración, una de sus manos estaba sobre la cama ayudándolo a conservar el equilibrio, sus musculosas piernas lo ayudaban a marcar la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas que cada vez eran más rítmicas, constantes y agonizantes y con la otra mano acariciaba sus senos, sus pezones y la bajaba lentamente hasta sentir de nuevo su clítoris….

-Eres aún tan estrecha amor, me mata sentir como me envuelves… ahhhhh….-

Ya eran sólo gemidos, jadeos, gritos … Candy enterraba sus uñas sobre los hombros de Albert al sentir como se avecinaba un orgasmo más y Albert se aproximó al cuerpo de Candy besando sus labios de manera apasionada, casi animal la quería devorar literalmente, mordió su cuello como queriéndola marcar; Candy le mordía los hombros, le enterraba aún más las uñas… un par de embestidas más y Candy llegó de nuevo a un delicioso orgasmo seguida de Albert, que al sentir las contracciones de las paredes vaginales, sintió como literalmente le exprimió hasta la última gota de su esencia y se dejo caer sobre ella agotado…

Después de esa noche llena de pasión, lujuria, deseo y sobre todo amor, ambos despertaron en ese pequeño departamento de Magnolia, el mismo departamento que los vio compartir secretos, disfrutar su amistad y que vio nacer su amor; la luz comenzaba a colarse a la pequeña recámara que antes tenía una litera y ahora era una hermosa cama matrimonial…

Albert fue el primero en abrir los ojos… hacia tanto tiempo que no le hacia el amor a Candy de esa forma, estuvieron amándose prácticamente toda la noche hasta que el cansancio y el sueño los había vencido, veía el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer embelesado, los años no habían pasado por ella y si era posible, la habían hecho aún más hermosa acaricio sus curvas con amor, tocó su cabello el cual lo llevaba un poco abajo de los hombros en suaves rizos que enmarcaban sus dulces facciones… ella despertó y fijo esas hermosas esmeraldas sobre el azul cielo de él…

- Hola extraño… buenos días amor- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios….

-Hola extraña… mi princesa hermosa, buenos días… tenía tanto que no me tomaba el tiempo de contemplarte de esta forma… te amo….-

-También te amo con todo mi corazón, eres la luz de mi vida, sabes…-

- Y tu la mía princesa…. Por cierto… ayer estuve a punto de retirarme del restaurant, creí que no vendrías…hasta que reconocí el vestido que te regalé para que lo usaras ayer-

-jajajajaja, en serio te ibas a ir y perderte de todo lo que hicimos ayer?- lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara… - por cierto, si he sabido que tu verdadera intención de darme ese vestido era porque te excitaba la idea de verme con el, te hubiera pedido que me compraras al menos 20!...

Albert no pudo resistir a esa mirada y esa confesión y la besó apasionadamente en los labios…

-Cuando quedamos que llegaríamos como si fuéramos dos extraños, nunca hablamos que tú literalmente ibas a lucir como una extraña para mi… de donde sacaste esa peluca?

-jajajajaja, Bert, en serio no recuerdas de donde salió esa peluca?-

-No… - la miró con curiosidad…

-Bert, esa peluca TU mismo me la diste! Jajajaja, creo esa parte de tu memoria no la has recobrado… es la peluca de Julieta de los disfraces que me diste cuando estuve en el cuarto de meditación en el Colegio san Pablo…-

- En serio?, y la conservaste todo este tiempo?-

-jajajaja, claro! Los disfraces ya tiene tiempo que me deshice de ellos ya que no me quedan, pero la peluca no porque pensé que podría servirme algún día, cuando platicamos sobre la salida de ayer, pensé que sería bueno desempolvarla y la llevé con una persona que Annie me recomendó para arreglarla, y de paso hacerle un corte y un peinado un poquito más moderno ya que era muy larga para esta época, la verdad me sorprendí con el resultado…oye, también tú me sorprendiste con lo de nuestro antiguo departamento, te quedo hermoso amor, GRACIAS!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa princesa… fue muy difícil para mi digerir lo que pasó el 29 y es por eso que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de decirte que había adquirido la propiedad, luego una vez que empecé a digerirlo, decidí darle un poco de mantenimiento y comprar muebles y esperar una fecha especial para mostrártelo….

-Por cierto, Albert… lamento muchísimo hacerte sentir como lo hice, no cabe duda que una no puede quedar bien con todos, quise ser buena madre, pero te descuide a ti…- enseguida hizo un puchero…

-Princesa… amor, al contrario… a veces solemos quejarnos de las cosas que nos suceden a nosotros y no vemos lo que nosotros hacemos… tienes razón, me enfoque mucho en los negocios, estaba muy nervioso, sentí que tantos años en soledad separado de mi familia por una estupidez de ser cabeza de familia y preservar la unidad de los Andley no había servido de nada cuando sucedió lo del 29, vi como todo había sido inútil, todo por lo que fui educado se me escapaba como agua entre las manos y más cuando tuve que deshacerme de la casa de Lakewood.. de verdad que perder las demás propiedades para salvar los negocios más significativos no me dolió tanto como perder esa casa…-

Candy lo abrazó fuertemente… -Bert, se lo que significaba esa casa para ti, tanto como significo para mi, se que algún día la recuperaremos… me comentabas la idea de irnos a Londres o Escocia… vámonos! Iniciemos una nueva vida allá, a donde sea, pero que sea juntos…

Albert abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo, su sorpresa era enorme… él había comentado con ella de manera un poco velada sobre la posibilidad de irse del país y ella se había mostrado renuente alegando que su vida, sus raíces y parte de su familia y amigos se encontraban en Chicago y sus alrededores…

-De verdad Candy!-

-Contigo me iría hasta el fin del mundo amor, no me importa ya donde, empecemos de nuevo juntos… siempre y cuando cumplas esta vez nuestra promesa…

-La de compartir todo?… princesa, es una promesa, y prometo no callarme nada y evitar confusiones… - le dio un beso en el cuello –

…problemas - ….otro beso –

… tensiones -…. Un beso y lengüetada más entre sus senos….

-Bert, compórtate! Le dije a la niñera que tal vez no volveríamos en toda la noche, pero no en todo el día…

-Que se espere… - le dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello y jalaba posesivamente su cuerpo hacia él - y espero que a partir de ahora tú también compartas tu hermoso cuerpecito y tu deliciosa presencia conmigo a solas… eres mía y sólo te prestaré con los niños por un rato, princesa nuestros hijos algún día harán su propia vida y solo quedaremos tú y yo y no quiero ser un extraño para ti princesa; además tu ropa y la mía quedaron prácticamente destrozadas pequeña, así que tendré que pedirle a George nos traiga una muda adicional…-

Diciendo eso comenzaron de nuevo los besos y las caricias prometiendo que ese aniversario sería un nuevo comienzo para su relación y su familia.

**FIN**


End file.
